


The Piggy Back Race

by Surrender_Sev



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrender_Sev/pseuds/Surrender_Sev
Summary: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape are forced into being partners in a piggy back race during a post-war memorial picnic.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 21
Kudos: 122





	The Piggy Back Race

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> This is my first fanfic. I would greatly appreciate honest reviews and con-crit. I would like to thank by beta reader SnapeLover05 for her time and help. I would also like to thank my friend madameslytherin for reading my story and giving me encouragement.

The Piggy Back Race

This celebration started as it normally did every year. Those that had survived the war on May 2, 1998, had once again gathered in St. James’ park on a surprisingly sunny day in May, to commence with their memorial picnic. As they had done on that fateful day 10 years prior, Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, and Filius Flitwick had arrived at the park hours ahead of time to place enchanted protections around corner of the park so that the witches and wizards could celebrate unmolested by the Muggles. 

After the attendees had finished stuffing themselves to the brim, Harry Potter climbed up on one of the picnic tables, pointed his wand at his throat, and cast a Sonorus charm. 

“Friends and family,” he started, “I want to thank you all for coming out today. It is a joy to see you all and to celebrate this day with you. I would like to do something different this year. As you all know, I was raised by Muggles. After the war I had the opportunity to reconnect with my cousin, Dudley, and last year celebrated the 4th of July with him in America, where he now lives with his family. At their Independence Day celebration we played a bunch of fun games that I thought you all would like to try out today.” 

And with that the crowd of witches and wizards gave a collective groan. All except, George and Ron Weasley, who blurted an enthusiastic “Yes!”, while pumping their fists into the air. 

Harry continued. “The first game I would like to play is called ‘Piggy Back’ race.”

Harry proceeded to explain. “The way it works is fairly simple. Your partner will climb aboard your back, drape their arms about your neck and you will lock your arms under their legs to support them. Once you and your partner have assumed your positions, it will be a simple matter of carrying them across the finish line as fast as you can to try to beat the other partners.” More eye rolling and exclamations of protest came from the crowd.

“Let’s go!” George and Ron exclaimed, jumping up from their seats, Ron hopping up onto George’s back.

“Not so fast, guys,” Harry quipped. “I thought I would make it more interesting by picking teams the Muggle way. We will draw names out of a hat.” 

“I think that’s brilliant,” Luna exclaimed in her usual sing-song voice. She further cooperated with Harry’s plan by offering him her Dirigible plum shaped beret as means to place the participant’s names in. 

“Great!,” Harry cried out. “So everyone come to the table and jot your name down on a scrap of parchment and we can begin.” George and Ron elbowed each other out of the way on their race to the table while Luna casually drifted in the table’s direction and not another soul moved. “Come on, Hermione... Ginny. I know you two want to get in on this too,” said Harry with a grin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the survivor of Nagini’s attack, infamous war hero, Severus Snape tug his robes tightly around his body, as to not be seen billowing out of the park. Harry whipped around to face him and shouted, “Hold it right there, Snape.” Severus Snape slowly turned back around to face Harry. His left eyebrow was menacingly arched to the point of touching his hairline. “You don’t seriously think you are getting out of this do you, Snape?,” Harry questioned. 

“Obviously,” Snape said in an all too familiar reply.

“No, no, no,” Harry protested. “If a brave man like you cowers out of something as silly as a game, how am I expected to get the others to join?”

“Apparently that will be your problem and not mine, Potter,” Snape quipped back. Now it was Minerva’s turn to join Harry in cajoling Snape into playing.

“Oh, Severus”, she said, “if an old witch like me can have a go at it, I don’t see why you can’t humor Harry and the rest of us.” 

“What will the students at Hogwarts say,” she continued, “if I return to the school Monday morning with tales of how their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was too cowardly to participate in a Muggle game?” Snape didn’t normally rise to any of Minerva’s challenges, but he was starting to perspire standing there listening to their pleas so he decided to give in. The sooner they started, the sooner it would be over, he thought to himself. “Fine,” Snape barked, throwing his hands into the air and he marched over to the picnic table and hurriedly scrawled his name on a small square of parchment. 

As Harry had predicted, once Snape had hesitantly agreed to join in the game, many more people queued up to write their names on slips of paper. Once everyone had done this Harry chose Rolanda Hooch from the crowd to draw names from Luna’s beret feeling that her reputation as a fair Quidditch referee would make her the best candidate for the task. 

“Alright, everyone,” Harry announced after drawing all the names and not letting anyone see the outcome as he jotted down the pairs. 

“Here are the teams for the race. Bill you are paired with Headmistress McGonagall. Ginny you and Draco are a team. George you are with Professor Sprout. Neville you are teamed up with Fleur. I have to question whether there was some cheating going on as Arthur and Molly have been paired up. Luna, you are with Professor Flitwick. Ron you are with Professor Trelawney. Which leaves the final pair, Hermione and Professor Snape.”

Some of the pairs smiled eagerly at one another. Some gave each other shy glances. The pair that was the most obviously uncomfortable was Hermione and the formidable Professor Snape, who’s face had become even paler if that was possible. Hermione suddenly looked like she had developed heat stroke by turning a bright shade of red.

“Now that the teams are all settled,” Harry said, “I’m going to add one more twist to this piggy back race. This race is going to be led by the ladies. And what I mean by that is that the witches in each team will be the ones carrying their partner.”

Harry’s newest announcement was met with several different reactions from the crowd all at once. Some people seemed shocked. Some people grinned wickedly. Ron shouted, “Oi, that’s not fair.” Luna clapped her hands while simultaneously jumping up and down. Professor Snape developed a scowl like Neville had just blown up another cauldron. Hermione looked like she was about to throw up. 

“Alright,” Harry stated, “give me a minute to set up the course and we will get this race underway.” Harry then slipped his wand from his back pocket, having decided long ago to ignore Mad-Eye Moody’s warning against blasting a buttock off, pointed it at the ground and said “Lineum Ducere.” Immediately a white line approximately three yards long appeared on the green grass in front of him. “Give me a minute to set up the finish line,” Harry said and jogged across the park to cast another white line.

As soon as Harry was out of earshot pandemonium broke loose. The Weasley boys all spoke at once chastising their parents for cheating. George accused his mother of not setting a good example for her children. Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs that she wasn’t letting Draco get near her, let alone get up on her back. Professor Trelawney claimed that she saw in an omen that she and Ron would die a most tragic death if they were partners. Luna once again jumped up and down while clapping her hands excitedly. Professor Snape had slumped down on to one of the picnic benches and was pinching the bridge of his nose while muttering under his breath, “No, no, no. Absolutely not.” All the while Hermione stood stock-still. Her face maintained the heat stroked look only now her brows were dripping with perspiration. 

“Stop!,” shouted Molly Weasley at the top of her matronly lungs. “You all sound like a bunch of screaming mandrake adolescents being re-potted. Need I remind you all of the reason we are here today,” she continued. “We are here to celebrate our victory over the Dark Lord, and most importantly, to pay homage to the people we have lost. How do you think Fred would feel if he saw you all acting this way? He would have been as tickled as watching Harry’s cousin eat a ton-tongue toffee to join in this piggy back race today, but he doesn’t have the liberty of doing that now, does he?,” she admonished. 

A deafening silence fell over the group and a look of shame fell upon more than one of their faces. “Now by the time Harry gets back,” she said, “I want you all to be next to your partner and ready to play this game. It will be over in a matter of minutes and then you can all go back to the lives you are privileged to still have.” 

“Yeah, you prats,” George interjected, acting like he had not been a part of the complainers. “What Mum said.” Then he spun around and grabbed Professor Sprout by the shoulders. “Heave me up there, witch,” he told her. “You and me are going to beat the pants off these wankers.” 

Blushing just a little bit, Professor Sprout turned to George and said, “Hold your thestrals there, boy. I’m not letting you up on my bad back until Harry gets his tail back here.”

Now that the tension of Molly’s ranting had been broken most of the racers laughed heartily at George’s antics. It did not, however, go unnoticed by the rest of the group that neither Snape nor Hermione had cracked a smile. 

Harry returned to the group now and asked them all if they were ready to begin. The white finish line that he had conjured could be seen about 50 yards from where they stood. 

“As you can see,” Harry said, “I made it a relatively short race for you all. I want this to be fun, but I don’t want anyone to hurt themselves. Especially since none of you are allowed to use magic to do this. So grab your partner and we’ll get this race under way.”

The couples all started gathering at the starting line. Snape still had the pinched look upon his face, but he stood, graciously bowed to Hermione, and said “After you, madame,” as he escorted her to a place on the starting line.

For the first time since he had announced the partners, Harry noticed the look on Hermione’s face. He recognized that look. He had seen it on her face once or twice before. At that moment his mind took him back to the night of the Yule Ball, some 14 years prior, and he realized Hermione had the same look on her face now as she had that night when she came down the stairs of the Great Hall to meet her date Viktor Krum.

No, it can’t be, he thought to himself. Does Hermione really have a crush on Professor Snape?

Hermione was trying her hardest to calm herself now. She had had feelings for Professor Snape since she was one of his students, but she had dismissed her feelings long ago as a silly school girl crush. After all, she thought, hadn’t her crush only started when Professor Snape had made such a fool of Professor Lockhart at the demonstration of their first Dueling Club meeting? She knew she had a thing for powerful wizards, but her feelings for Snape had been just a passing fancy, right? Hermione inwardly scolded herself. Get a grip, you silly witch! You are 28 years old now. This man is almost 20 years older than you! He probably sees you as the same know-it-all swot you were back in his Potions classes at Hogwarts.

While all this was going through Hermione’s head, Professor Snape stood behind her, his mind almost mirroring the thoughts she was having about him. Get a grip, you arse of a wizard! You are 48 years old now. This witch is almost 20 years younger than you. She probably sees you as the same old bat of the dungeons that she did when she was your student.

Both Hermione and Snape were snapped out of their inner monologues as they noticed the people around them getting into position to begin the race. Minerva had stepped to the right of Hermione and began giving Snape a ribbing about how she and Bill were going to trounce them. 

“Care to make a friendly wager, Severus?,” she asked. 

“Bugger off, Minerva,” Snape retorted.

Then Ginny and Draco stepped up to the line at the left of Snape and Hermione. Ginny threw a disgusted look to Draco over her shoulder, but turned, looked Snape up and down, and gave a knowing wink to Hermione.

Now what the hell was that about, Hermione wondered seeing Ginny’s wink.

Harry glanced back and forth and saw that all the couples were now standing at the ready on the starting line. “Alright, you lot. At my signal, your partner will hop up on your back and carry you to the finish line. Remember, you aren’t allowed to use magic at all. The first one to cross the finish line will be the winner. Is everyone ready?”

Harry watched as they all shook their heads in the affirmative. He raised his wand above his head, blurted a charm, and a loud bang issued from it accompanied by blue sparks.

At the sound of the blast all of the wizards hopped up on the backs of their partners. At least they all made valiant attempts at doing so. George had jumped up onto Pomona’s back and she had immediately collapsed. Molly was awkwardly squatting at the far right of the line of racers while Arthur bounced up and down repeatedly trying to get up on her back, and Professor Flitwich had overshot Luna’s back and had fallen curled into a ball in front of her. Meanwhile, the rest of the witches had their partners situated on their backs and had burst from the starting line.

Hermione’s first thought was gods, this wizard is heavy. 

Snape’s first thought was gods, this witch is a lot stronger than she looks.

Draco and Ginny were leading with Minerva and Bill behind by a nose. Right behind them came Hermione who was struggling to run with Snape on her back while she fought back thoughts of how warm his arms felt wrapped around her shoulders. The racers were too busy to notice that Professor Snape had an incredibly flushed look to his face now. 

By now the couples who had gotten off to a disastrous start had righted themselves and joined the race, but were very far behind the leaders.

Minerva and Bill were now in the lead and Ginny shifted Draco’s weight on her back as she struggled to keep up the pace.

Hermione was having trouble concentrating on the race as she became incredibly conscious of the fact that Professor Snape’s crotch was currently grinding into her lower back.

Snape was now wondering to himself why he had been so reluctant to participate in this race and why he had never really noticed before how perky Hermione’s breasts were as he watched them bounce beneath his face that was positioned over her left shoulder. 

While Snape and Hermione were busy thinking about their current situation, some of the other couples overtook them. A determined looking Fleur with Neville perched high on her back, and the bug-eyed Professor Trelawney with the youngest Weasley male huffed past them on their right leaving only three other couples behind them. 

Hermione could hear George spurring Professor Sprout on right behind her and knew she and her partner would soon be overtaken again, but her head snapped up and her hands reflexively clenched Snape’s legs when it shockingly dawned on her what the bulge was that was now poking sharply into her lower back. We are in the middle of a race and Snape gets a hard on? I can’t believe it!, she screamed to herself in her head.

Oh you complete git!, Snape inwardly admonished himself, how could you get an erection now? And she has obviously noticed by the way she is squeezing the ever-loving shite out of your thighs now. Oh this was a really bad idea!

George and Professor Sprout chugged past Hermione as well as Luna and Professor Flitwick now. The only couple further behind Hermione and Snape now were Molly and Arthur. MInerva and Bill were still in the lead and about halfway to the finish line.

Hermione was determined to press on in light of her shocking discovery, but now she was divided about her feelings. Do I want to win this race or do I want to find out what Snape does when I do THIS? She shifted the grip on him from his thighs to his bum pressing him up higher and tighter to her back. She felt Snape’s groan escape from his chest and vibrate between her shoulder blades. That definitely got a rise out of him, she thought, and inwardly giggled at the pun she hadn’t intended.

Oh, she’s playing games now, is she?, Snape realized. Well, let’s see what she makes of THIS?, and he shifted his long fingers from where they had been clutching her shoulders and clamped one hand on either breast.

Hermione let out a sharp squeal because of what Snape had just done, and Molly and Arthur passed them. “What... the hell... do you think... you’re doing,” she tried to shout up to Snape over her shoulder, but her words came out more like breathy pants. 

“I’m paying you back for squeezing my arse, you shameless witch,” Snape growled back at her.

“Your… the one… who has… his… hard cock… pressed against… my back,” Hermione retorted while still attempting to catch up with the other racers.

“I told you I didn’t want to play this stupid game,” Snape shouted into her ear.

“So you… are...using that...as an...excuse?!,” Hermione panted continuing to sprint along.

“Fine, just stop then,” Snape said. Just let me down and we can be done with this ridiculous game.”

“No!,” Hermione screamed. I’m not quitting just because you can’t control yourself! And why are your hands still on my boobs?”

“For the same reason that your bloody hands are still on my arse, witch,” Snape yelled.

“Well it’s not like we are going to win anyways,” Snape said.

“That’s... not the...point,” Hermione managed to say.

“Oh, for the love of Merlin,” Snape exclaimed.

So Hermione chugged along, her knees groaning with the exertion, and neither she nor Snape ceased their groping of each other as they watched one after the other of the pairs in front of them cross the finish line.

The crowd had gathered to watch Hermione and Snape as they finally approached the finish line. Every single one of them was now standing there with jaws dropped and their eyes wide with shock. 

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?,” Harry turned to Ron to ask.

“Is Snape’s greasy hands on Hermione’s tits?,” Ron inquired, his voice cracking and his face growing steadily crimson. 

“They sure are,” Ginny replied through a toothy grin.

“I think Hermione is grabbing Snape’s ass,” George said while laughing loudly and hysterically.

Hermione stumbled across the finish line, her hair drenched with sweat as copious amounts dripped down her face and neck. She fell to her knees and Snape came crashing down on top of her. They lay on the ground together with their arms and legs entangled. There was a deafening silence for a moment as the shocked crowd still gazed on in utter amazement. Then, to everyone’s utter disbelief, Professor Severus Snape leaned over Hermione Granger’s body and planted a loud smacking kiss directly on her lips.

From above them Ginny jabbed Harry sharply in the ribs and said, “See I told you, honey, they've had a crush on each other for years. It’s about time they finally realized it.”


End file.
